ONUchan e o resto do Mundo
by xByakko
Summary: Após o final da Segunda Guerra Mundial, America decide dar uma festa e algo acaba dando errado. Uma nova "coisa" nasce e agora é de sua responsabilidade. Descubram sobre o surgimento da ONU e como ela vai lidar com o resto do mundo. - Vários personagens -
1. Como surgiu a ONU

_Olá pessoal! Projeto novo que pretende ficar fofinho! Venho fermentando a idéia na cabeça a um tempo, mas sem coragem de postar. Essa coisa de colocar personagem novo na história nunca me agradou então tive medo de errar com essa fic, mas prometo me esforçar para fazer dela um sucesso! Aos avisos de sempre: Hetalia não me pertence, mas a ONU-chan me pertence! Vamos ou que interessa! Aproveitem._

**_~X~_**

Após o fim oficial da Segunda Guerra Mundial, América resolveu dar uma grande festa para comemorar exatamente o final das batalhas, e em parte sua vitória. Vários países foram chamados para a comemoração, nem todos compareceram, mas em torno de 40 nações estavam lá esperando mais uma das festas americanas. Tudo ocorria normal, como em todas as festas dadas pelo loiro havia muita bebida e animação, conseqüentemente muita gente bêbada também.

- America! Onde você está seu idiota? – um Espanha um pouco chapado procurava pelo organizador do que já estava começando a virar uma verdadeira bagunça de gente trêbada.

- Deixe prá lá! Em qualquer lugar serve! – Lovino reclamava um tanto irritado pela enrolação de seu amante.

- Não diga isso! Uma princesa merece ao menos uma cama!

- Imbecil, ficou bêbado e resolveu ser gentil? Quantas vezes você me atacou no sofá ou na cozinha? - casal discutia em voz alta, sabendo que todos estavam ocupados demais fazendo coisas inapropriadas ali mesmo, no chão do salão principal.

Mas uma coisa ainda era intrigante... onde estava metade dos convidados?

_**~X~**_

Já era de manhã e em algum quarto da casa enorme de America, um casal tentava acordar sem sofrer os efeitos da ressaca.

- Doitsu! Minha cabeça dói! – Veneziano choramingava no ouvido de um Alemanha altamente irritado.

- Itália, não grite. Eu estou tentando dormir.

- Você só está tentando dormir porque não dormiu nada noite passada. Você é tão malvado, faz aquelas coisas pervertidas comigo e no dia seguinte não liga para mim.

- Não precisa me lembrar do que fizemos ontem à noite! – Ludwig ficara vermelho como um tomate com a simples menção da noite anterior. – E não diga que eu não ligo para você. Se sua cabeça dói porque você simplesmente não dorme também?

- Porque eu não quero dormir na casa do America-san. E eu acho que ele está com minha gravata, eu quero de volta. – mais choramingos vieram do italiano e isso estava começando a deixar o alemão puto.

- Ok, entendi. Vamos pegar seja lá o que for que você deixou com o America e depois saímos daqui. – dando-se por vencido, pegou suas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto e pôs-se de pé.

- E depois eu posso dormir na sua casa?

- Pode, pode. – Alemanha já não tinha mais paciência ou argumentos para lidar com Itália.

_**~X~**_

Depois de exaustiva procura pelo americano, um largo corredor levou o casal para uma porta de madeira entreaberta. Estava tudo escuro dentro do cômodo recém descoberto e parecia ter uma pilha de coisas desarrumadas no chão de carpete.

- Ei Itália, não tem nada aqui. É melhor você desistir logo, vamos para casa e depois você pede sua gravata de volta. – Ludwig bocejava entre as palavras.

- Não, não! Aquela gravata foi um presente muito especial. Ela deve estar aqui nessa pilha de coisas. – uma das mãos de Veneziano tateava a parede a procura de um interruptor para acender a luz. E quando conseguiu localizá-lo uma cena não muito agradável pulou aos olhos da dupla.

- Doitsu, porque tem um monte de gente pelada no meio do quarto?

- Eles aderiram a sua mania de dormir sem roupa. Só isso. – O alemão se certificou de tampa os olhos do outro para evitar constrangimento de ambos.

- Ah... o que aconteceu? – America levantava cambaleante entre os corpos capotados e logo em seguida tropeçava em uma perna alheia.

- Eu é que pergunto. Deus do céu América, cubra isso, por favor! – Ludwig tinha certeza que sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma depois de ver o que ele tinha acabado de ver.

- _Hehehe, sorry_. Ai, minha cabeça!

- _Shut up stupid America! _Eu tô tentando dormir! – a voz lenta de Inglaterra soou entre os corpos desmaiados no carpete.

- Eu se fosse você acordava. Acho que temos um pequeno problema. – Alfred começou a reparar e a entender a situação em que se encontrava.

- Por que exatamente? – Arthur se ergueu sobre os braços e abriu os olhos. – _Oh shit..._ Por que tem um monte de gente pelada aqui?

- Não grita! Vai acorda todo mundo!

- _Mon Dieu!_ Como vocês são barulhentos logo pela manhã! – Francis levantou-se irritado pela barulheira.

- França, você também está ai no meio? – Inglaterra começou a se perguntar o que diabos tinha acontecido, mas no fundo ele já sabia a resposta.

- "Ai no meio"? Onde é, exatamente, aqui no meio? – Os olhos claros começaram a observar ao seu redor, e pareceram entender muito bem o ocorrido. – Vocês são tão fracos para bebida. Tão fáceis de serem levados na conversa.

- Explique exatamente o que aconteceu! O que você fez seu maníaco? – O inglês chacoalhava o outro pelos ombros.

- Eu não fiz anda, _nós_ fizemos. – a resposta veio acompanhada de um riso sedutor e da cara de nojo de Arthur. – Muito simples, todos que estão aqui fizeram exatamente o que passou por essa sua cabecinha oca. Eu só fui responsável pela união, mas foi o Alfred que escolheu o lugar e foi você, meu caro, que começou a me beijar.

- Meu Deus, você realmente não prestam. – o alemão tentava escolher se tapava os olhos ou os ouvidos de Feliciano.

- Mas porque você chamou tanta gente? – America parecia não se importar muito com um bolo de gente nua em sua casa.

- O ponto não é esse Alfred! – Inglaterra estava confuso demais com as reações tão tranqüilas das pessoas a sua volta. Será que era só ele que se sentia incomodado em ficar pelado no meio de um monte de gente?

- Quanto mais, melhor! Não é? – França parecia se divertir com a confusão atual.

- America-san, onde está a minha gravata? – cansado de esperar sua vez, Itália se pronunciou.

- Vejamos... – o loiro começou a procurar com os olhos, mas ao vê-la deu um sorriso amarelo. – Eu acho que você não vai querê-la de volta.

- Porque não? – a resposta não tinha sido satisfatória para Itália.

- Deixa quieto, eu te compro outra. – Ludwig tirou a mão dos olhos do menor.

- Ah! America-san pôs um ovo! – Feliciano disse alegre demais, como se aquilo fosse totalmente comum. – E ele é rosa!

- Ahn? – a atenção de todos foi para o moreno que correu e se agachou na frente do americano, ato que assustou o alemão. Como ele podia ser tão ingênuo a ponto de se agachar na frente de um homem pelado?

- Ei, é verdade. _My God_, eu botei um ovo! – o loiro se juntou ao outro para observar de perto o tal ovo. Na verdade, estava mais para um embrulho ovalado, feito de um tecido bem enrolado que protegia sabe-se lá o que.

- É tão bonitinho, o que será que tem dentro? – o italiano estava encantado.

- Tá se mexendo! – o loiro tomou um pequeno susto, um pouco escandaloso demais. – Seja lá o que for tá se mexendo!

E logo um choro pôde ser ouvido, começou baixinho mais parecendo uma reclamação, mas foi aumentando com o tempo. Itália pegou o embrulho nos braços e o descobriu, revelando um pequeno e lindo bebê chorão.

- É um bebezinho! – declarou em voz alta.

- Pera aí, America você é mãe? – Arthur disse em um tom irônico, mas quando percebeu Alfred já estava congelado de emoção ao ver a criança.

- Ele é tão lindo... meu menininho! – as lágrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos do loiro.

- Não, é uma menina. - Veneziano puxou de leve o pano e o corrigiu.

- Minha menininha! – Escandalizou finalmente pegando a garotinha recém chegada.

- É obvio né? O ovo era rosa! – o moreno declarou como se fosse a coisa mais estúpida do mundo.

- Espera, eu sou o único que acha que tem alguma coisa errada nessa história? Quero dizer, como essa criança surgiu? E ela é filha de quem? – tentando ser racional o alemão puxou os dois para a realidade.

- Simples, ela é filha de toda essa gente que está aqui reunida e ela surgiu após nossa brincadeirinha. – França tentava explicar de uma forma de se entender.

- E vamos fazer o que agora? Quem vai cuidar dela? Ela é o que? Qual é seu nome? – O inglês tentava pensar racionalmente também.

- Ela seria... uma junção de países, o que seria isso? – mais perguntas foram incluídas por Ludwig.

- Uma organização? E qual vai ser o nome?

- Algo que tenha a ver com "união".

- Não é hora de fazer piadinhas, seu tarado! – Arthur não gostava das ironias do francês.

- Eu já decidi! – do nada America se pôs de pé com a nenezinha, agora calada, no colo. – Ela vai se chamar Organização das Nações Unidas, a ONU-chan! E vai viver comigo! Eu serei sua mamãe, minha querida! – a última frase foi direcionada para o embrulho rosa que parecia bem atento a situação.

E assim nasceu a ONU, Organização das Nações Unidas. Conseqüência de uma festa com muita bebida. Filha de 19 países diferentes: America, França, Inglaterra, Canadá, Cuba, China, Rússia, Polônia, Ucrânia, Belarus, Bélgica, Holanda, Egito, Grécia, Turquia, Austrália, Nova Zelândia, Noruega e Dinamarca. Foi decidido que viveria com America e que ele seria o principal responsável por ela, afinal, foi ele que botou o ovo.

_**~X~**_

_E então? O que acharam da idéia? Pretendo manter a fic assim, bem descontraída, com palavrões e tal xD Algo mais tranquilinho de ler. Plz mandem reviews pq eu quero saber o que vocês acharam. Até o próximo capítulo._


	2. Aprendendo aos poucos

_Olá gente! Segundo capítulo da fic com mais drmas na vida de nossa bebezinha favorita. Aproveitem!_

**_~X~_**

Na tarde seguinte da grande festa americana enquanto várias nações voltavam para casa morrendo por causa da ressaca, América balançava sua recém nascida em seu colo.

- Minha menininha linda. – o loiro estava completamente encantado com a bebê que ainda estava enrolada no pano rosa. – Espero que o França não demore para trazer suas novas coisinhas.

- Minha querida, cheguei! – Francis entrava cantarolando na sala segurando apenas uma pequena sacolinha enquanto Arthur tentava segui-lo com enormes pacotes e embrulhos.

- Compraram tudo que estava na lista?

- Carrinho, berço, roupas, sapatos, mamadeiras, chupetas, fraldas, brinquedos... – Inglaterra refazia a lista que o impossibilitava de andar direito. – Tudo aqui.

- Então vamos começar a arrumar um quarto para ela. Vocês dois montam o berço e eu visto a nenê. – Alfred puxou um macacão rosa de uma das sacolas aleatórias.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. Er... a fralda vem antes, viu? – o francês não confiava muito nas habilidades paternas de América. – Porque você expulsou todo mundo de sua casa ao invés de pedir ajuda?

- Eu não quero que vejam a Onu agora. Quero dar uma grande festa de boas vindas à ela! Agora vão logo arrumar as coisas da minha princesinha.

- Da _nossa_ princesinha. – um curto ataque de ciúmes fez Arthur lembrar o mais novo de que ele não era o único responsável pela garota. A resposta, mal criada, que teve foi uma língua americana para fora em total sinal de birra.

**_~X~_**

- Vejamos... – Alfred deitou a bebê no sofá da sala onde se encontravam enquanto tentava sem sucesso entender a complexidade da fralda. – Acho que você vai ficar peladinha mesmo.

- América, acabamos! O berço está montado, o carrinho armado e as roupas e brinquedos guardados. – Francis entrou no cômodo carregando uma pelúcia recém comprada. – Porque ela ainda está sem roupa?

- Hehehe, acho que estou com algumas dificuldades. – A típica risada sem jeito enchia o ambiente.

- Me dá isso aqui! E segura o ursinho! – o mais velho tomou com certa violência a fralda da mão de Alfred e se pôs a vestir a pequena, um pouco irritado com a estupidez alheia. – Prontinho, agora está resolvido.

Onu foi erguida e agora usava uma roupa alem de descente, digna de uma organização importante. O rosa do macacão ficava muito bem contrastado com a pele pálida dela. Seus olhinhos observavam o movimento dos adultos e, de repente, começaram a lacrimejar.

- Acho que ela não gostou da roupa, seu esquisito. – o inglês foi atraído pelo que se iniciou com uma reclamação e agora já se transformara em um choro.

- Sinceramente, acho que ela está com fome. Nessa confusão toda ninguém deu nada para ela comer.

- Deixa comigo! – América se manifestou de novo. – Eu vou fazer uma mamadeira.

O loiro se apressou, pois o choro estava começando a ficar realmente alto e, em pouco tempo, ele retornou com uma mamadeira cheia de um líquido escuro e borbulhante.

- Alfred, o que raios é isso? – Francis tentava acalmar a pequena que estava bem nervosa. – Não me diga que é refrigerante?

- é claro que é! O que mais ela tomaria? – a ingenuidade do americano era tremendamente irritante, ou seria a falta de bom senso?

- Leite, América! Leite! – Arthur estava inconformado com tamanha ignorância e logo arrancou o recipiente cheio de Coca-Cola da mão do outro e correu para substituí-la por uma bela medida de leite em pó misturado com água morna.

Finalmente o tão esperado alimento chegou a boca da menor, que sugava o líquido ansiosa.

- Nossa, ela é bem barulhenta quando quer. – o americano ficara impressionado.

- O pulmãozinho dela é bem potente.

- E ela estava com muita fome, olha só, já está quase acabando. – França podia sentir a respiração alterada da nenê em seu colo.

Os três loiro olhavam para Onu de um jeito amável, tocados pela paternidade. Compartilhavam das mesmas perguntas "Como um ser não planejado pode mudar tanto nossas vidas?", "Como algo tão pequeno, indefeso, que interage tão pouco, pode Sr tão lindo, meigo, delicado e encantador?".

E foi observando a pequena boquinha soltar o bico da mamadeira e o rostinho se aninhar a fim de adormecer que eles entenderam a importância daquela nova vida.

_**~X~**_

_Hey, o que acharam? Ganho reviews? Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo! Até o próximo cap!_


	3. Ela puxou a quem?

_Olá gente! Mais um capítulo da fic com a mais linda bebezinha que existe. Aproveitem!_

_**~X~**_

Depois de uma boa refeição, Onu-chan foi posta em seu novo carrinho acompanhada de seu ursinho para tirar uma longa soneca.

- Ela é tão linda, tão pequenininha. – Inglaterra acariciava a mãozinha que segurava uma das orelhas da pelúcia.

- Como será daqui para frente? Quero dizer, como ela vai crescer? Sua personalidade será que vai parecer com algum de nós? – Francis dobrava algumas das novas roupas da pequena.

- Faria sentido se ela puxasse algo de todos nós. – o americano tomava um grande copo de refrigerante e era bem difícil entende-lo. – Por que mesmo vocês não deixaram ela tomar isso?

- Voltando ao assunto, você quer que ela puxe 19 características de cada país diferente? – até que não era tão absurdo para o inglês.

- Se você for pensar, os olhos dela são iguais aos seus Inglaterra. – Alfred se referia aos belos orbes verde que a garota tão bem descendeu de Arthur.

- Ela ainda é carequinha então não dá para saber sobre seus cabelos, mas se ela der sorte eles serão tão sedosos quanto os meus. – o francês jogava suas madeixas orgulhosamente.

- E se ela tiver cabelo ruim eu já sei a quem culpar. – Alfred lembrou de que, infelizmente, o maldito cubano também era pai da menina.

- E quanto a personalidade? Temos egos meio fortes na lista.

- Só dá para saber que ela é bem dorminhoca que nem o...

- Grécia. – um coro de vozes concordava que Heracles era o responsável por essa característica.

- Ainda é cedo para tentar adivinhar, o que importa é que ela cresça bem e que nós a eduquemos devidamente.

- Falando nisso, eu andei pensando nas futuras responsabilidades dela. – para a surpresa dos dois europeus, América teve uma ponta de responsabilidade. – Tenho grandes planos para ela.

- Então é melhor torcer para que ela não puxe seu senso de seriedade. – Arthur não perderia a oportunidade de ironizar o outro.

- É mesmo... Ei, o que você quer dizer com isso? – ele se encaixava no perfil de loiro burro com perfeição e esse último comentário causou altas risadas que acabaram por acordar a nenê.

- Ah... Não, não pequena. – rapidamente Inglaterra pegou-a no colo e começou a distraí-la.

- Viu só? Ela não gostou que vocês rissem da minha cara!

Um pouco de repente demais, Onu parou de chorar. Os brilhantes olhos se abriram e fixaram no rosto inglês e, pela primeira vez, ela sorriu.

- Ela... Ela sorriu! Ela sorriu para mim! – a felicidade de Arthur era imensa a ponto de fazê-lo apertar a bebê em um abraço delirante.

- Sorriu? É sério? Para você? – o mais novo estava nitidamente enciumado.

- Sem quere estragar sua festa, estudos comprovaram que o rosto do bebê sofre alguns espasmos que parecem sorrisos.

- Cala a boca, França maldito! Não tem como isso ser um simples espasmo, foi um sorriso! O primeiro dela e foi para mim! – a garotinha ainda ria da animação do loiro e no meio da agitação pôde-se ouvir um sonzinho infantil que muito se assemelhou a uma risada.

- _My God!_ Ela vai rir. – Inglaterra deitou a nenê no carrinho novamente e começou a brincar com ela a fim de arrancar-lhe uma risada audível. – Dá uma risadinha pro papai, dá?

- Isso é assustador. – Francis estava incrédulo e um pouco amedrontado enquanto Alfred ria escandalosamente tentando dizer algo como "Inglaterra isso é ridículo.".

Mas os esforços ingleses pareceram funcionar e uma risada gostosa foi solta no ar. Onu ria, apertando os olhinhos com as grandes bochechas e batendo as mãos em suas pernas de formas desajeitada. O som chamou a atenção dos outros dois que se debruçaram sobre o carrinho, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Maravilhados com a primeira interação da pequena, os três começaram a disputar a atenção dela a fim de criar o favorito da menina, mas o que eles não sabiam era que na cabecinha da organização ela já criava o primeiro amor.

_**~X~**_

_E então? Reviews? Vou responder a algumas perguntas:  
>Pipopipo: Eu também não sei ao certo de onde surgiu a ideia, mas se ficou boa tá valendo xD<br>Kiyumi Nakajima: O nome humano da Onu já está escolhido, mas é se-gre-do~~ :3 Hahaha prefiro deixar no suspense, mas posso garantir que já tenho esse nome e o motivo para ele bem guardado na minha cabeça.  
>É isso então, muuuuito obrigada por acompanharem e até o proximo cap!<em>


End file.
